Probably my Property
by Kiina
Summary: Kai and Tyson are bored, they play truth or dare and the one who looses is the property of the other!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Probably my Property**

_**By Kiina**_

**Chapter One**

Have you ever seen something that drastic is your life? Have you ever seen a complete team of…gay guys! Well I can tell you haven't. Because the gay team I am referring about are...

The Bladebreakers.

Sounds already gay doesn't it? Anyway the most gay member of them, namely Tyson, had chosen the namewhile standing in an arena full of fans staring at him- maybe it simply got to his head. One of them had been able to keep his gaze cold and… colder? He is the leader of the team,and maybe even more gay than Tyson. But at least he tried to look straight didn't he? I think hedid a good work. But that's just my opinion. Don't ask me if you want a normal, average answer. Because I can tell you for sure _that _won't happen.

Many fan-girls of him will cry by now but they didn't have to read my report did they? And I don't care either. Just review and if you want even flame me but I think that won't do you any good… Since I am lately a bit too enthusiastic for my own good, and for many others health. Such as yours when you flame. Now back to the topic. But I have another thing to say (Yes that will be the last time I interrupt my own story- I swear by Hiwatari's health) I have to warn you that the story will change a lot and maybe get…depressive or painful or maybe even interesting (What never happened earlier but nobody knows right?). So now the story starts:

It was late at night and everything was silent. Well, everything except the TV that is. Suddenly someone dared to speak up. It was Ray. From one second to another he was the centre of attention and in mortal danger. Kai glared, Tyson glared, Max looked uneasy and finally Kenny wasn't there.

"I thought we could kind of play something?" Like I mentioned earlier everything and one glared at the said teen who wished he hadn't said anything.

"You kind of thought?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow. Ray blushed.

"Well, actually yes, sort of." He stopped when he realised how stupid his stuttering sounded. Max didn't dare to make a sound but glanced at Ray who he thought needed support. And he was right, the black-head was in need for everything anyone could give him, still sadly nobody could or wanted to do that. So he was alone with his lame attempts to make things easier. And again the TV was the only sound in the room. The only thing that seemed to live.

"Kai you are an annoying little brat." Silence. "Not to mention you are a bastard too." That was Tyson's death. At least everyone thought so. But everything was relieved when they saw the smirk that crossed Kai's expression.

"Really?" He asked amused. Tyson stayed serious and nodded shortly. "Well then can you tell me why you're staying?"

"I don't know that myself." Another minute of silence.

"People let's get over it. This is getting nowhere and you know it. We have to find a solution." Max said worriedly and was sad.

"No I don't think so." Tyson said while glaring intensely at Kai who smirked in return.

"I don't think so either. It's better than before." Silence, then… "Much better." And with that he continued the staring contest with Tyson who wouldn't think of giving up just because some stupid jerk, like he called him often, tried to win and was doing really great work. He himself wasn't doing bad either. Kai secretly wondered if the boy had trained somewhere. But then he noticed the wrongness of his thoughts: Tyson was an innocent little annoying brat but nonetheless he was innocent. Little children were supposed to be that. He smirked when he noticed how angry the young one was.

"Better?" Tyson asked low. He continued the staring. "You feel better. Wow, great, that helps a lot, right now I think I am going to jump with happiness."

"Do whatever you want." Was Kai's simple and cold reply.

"Whatever I want? What about _this_?" And he took his shoe and threw it at Kai. It flew right past his head. Kai didn't even flinch.

"I have an idea."

"What!" Kai smirked again and everyone in the room was silent. Well the screen was on. "Would you explain yourself?"

"We will play about something special."

"And what?"

"We will play truth or dare and who looses is the property of the other." Tyson tilted his head.

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

"Why?"

"Just an idea."

"Oh well, I am not going to be your 'property' just because you want to play something." Kai smirked again.

"You are scared?"

"Of, course, who wouldn't be with your sinister smile." He answered truthfully. Kai was a bit surprised that he answered something so…intelligent. Anyway he wasn't going to back down.

"I promise you I won't do anything…such as bring you into mortal danger."

"Wellif you promise me that, I will do it."

"Oh well, let's start. You are first." Kai demanded.

"You are going to…" Tyson looked around as if searching for something then suddenly a smirk crossed his lips. "…pants down!"

"….what?" Kai asked low. Everyone was staring at Tyson, who was supposed to be innocent. Wrong…so wrong.

"Take your pants off." Tyson said smiling. He was very satisfied with Kai's shocked answer.

"You don't mean it, do you?" Tyson stared blankly back and Kai knew he had a problem. Was it worth it?

"If you don't understand what I meant: underwear. Everything. Will our always cheerful, nice and friendly Kai do that?" He asked sweetly. And that was the moment something snapped inside of Kai. He had made a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Author's Note: Sometimes an author has to write a chapter again, because it's not well written. In this case it took me over two years to rewrite. What a _bloody _disaster! **

**Probably my Property**

_**By Kiina**_

**Chapter Two**

Black pants lay curled on the ground, right beside equally black boots and a pair of socks. Kai glared fiercely at the ground, trying to burn the clothes with the intensity of his stare alone. Just when he thought that there was a tiny bit of smoke rising from the odd pile and blinked in shock, it was gone back into lala-land.

Now the last piece of clothing, the very last tiny piece that was still missing and that held the rest of Kai's dignity in a rather untrustful manner.

The...

..._scarf_.

(Kiina: "What did you think you sick-minded people? This is rated T(een) for a _good reason_ damn it! It's not like as if I _wanted_ to describe Kai's special body part... Hmmmm, though maybe... ah, no, no, no, must resist..!")

Kai coughed, barely holding back his tears as he threw his warm, silky, white trademark scarf into the cruel, angsty, metal washing mashine monster, together with the large pile of clothes that had lain in front of him on the ground.

"_Slave_, have you put the laundry where it belongs?" Tyson's childlike, innocent and horribly happy voice floated from the kitchen to the bathroom. Kai tensed up, clenshed his jaw, closed his eyes and took deep breathes of air that didn't calm him down at all. Something inside of him wanted to walk right up to the younger teen and throttle him to death, or better yet... get a glass of good old vodka.

Instantly Kai felt the heavy weight of anger leave him alone and he actually _smiled_ when he entered the kitchen. Tyson, Max and Ray the traitor sat in a neat row, feet on the table, hands behind their heads and identical lazy smirks on their lips. Kai's smile was wiped clean off his lips.

Those little, disgusting, lazy, idiotic - Kai continued his list of attributes in Russian, for he knew far better words in that language and since we mostly (there might be an exception in our midst, waiting to be discovered) don't know Russian, we certainly won't mind if the list isn't continued, and therefore we will get back to the story without the blessing of Kai's insightful descriptions (also this story is still rated T).

"Bake a cake, slave!" Tyson commanded happily, pointing at the stove. Thankfully Kai was spared of that since Hillary took exactly that moment to enter the kitchen, a horrified look on her face.

"_Tyson_!" She cried desperately, brown eyes wide in anticipation. Tyson jerked back in fear, trying to take cover underneath the table. Ever since Hillary had told him about the birds and the bees he felt a certain flashback of fear whenever she approached him.

"W-what?" He stuttered almost equally wide-eyed. It looked odd to see the both of them stare at each other in panic. Kai raised his eyebrows and leaned contentedly against the wall, watching the exchange in amusment.

"_Tala _wants to go out with--" She didn't get any further because Tyson screeched out in pure fear, throwing his arms into the air.

"I _knew_ something like this would eventually happen, but not that soon, my godness!" Tyson screamed, after he had calmed down a little. "Hillary girl, I simply _can't_, do you understand!" Hillary's eyes immediately softened and she sighed.

"Well I figured you'd say that... You don't have to, you know..." She didn't get any further because Tyson gratefully hugged her, patting her back in a soothing manner. At first Hillary simply let it happen, then she frowned in confusion, then everything she'd said and done came back to her in one flash of memory and then she stiffened. "Tyson..." She whispered, fearing the worst. "I think you misunderstood..." She trailed off, pushing him away and awkwardly smiled at him. "I wasn't talking about _my_ date."


End file.
